The Darker Side of Life
by Arre-Kate
Summary: Andromeda comes to terms with who and what her sisters were after their deaths


_The Darker Side of Life_

_''Bella, you're insane'' Andromeda accused, seeming to glide into the room. Bellatrix looked up at her sister and pouted prettily._

_''What is it now'' she asked, her voice droll. She turned back to th ecat and shot a curse at it, it meeped and skittered across the tiles. Andromeda went on._

_'' You cant do that bellatrix. Youll end up in Azkaban.'' Andromeda glared at her. ''besides its inhumane, those poor muggles''_

_Bellatrix laughed, '' Ofcourse i wont end up in prison, Daddy has more than enough money''_

_Andromeda groaned, '' Money cant buy innocence Bellatrix''_

_The black haired girl laughed, ''Money can buy anything darling.''_

_''Obviously not common sense.'' Narcissa said walking into the room. ''You left a painfully obvious trail out there dear heart'' _

_'' Trail or not, its terrible, your cant treat muggles- people that way''_

_Narcissa put an arm around her sister and laughed, ''They arent people, Andry, youve got to understand that. ''_

_Andry shook free of her sisters touch and glared at her, ''They ARE people Narcissa''_

-x-o-x-

Staring at the report, andromeda, wasnt sure whether she would allow them the dignity for tears or not. Narcissa had come good before the end, more out fear for her precious son than any moral justice. But Bellatrix, no matter what happened stood by the Dark Lord. She had the first time around, even through azkaban, never denying that she was his first follower. And now, when all the world seemed ashes, Bellatrix was dead, her mark bared to the world. Not even Rodolphus could stop her, not azkaban, not even death.

It was sad, that someone she had known from her very frist breath would choose to make such an end of herself. Choosing the dark, and cruelty over freedom. Andromeda threw the paper across the room and stood up. Ted was watching her in the doorway. ''Shes dead'' Andromeda said coldly and gracefully exited the room.

Narcissa and her spoiled brat of a son were sitting in the kitchen, Draco complaining about who-knows-what and narcissa silently staring into a wine glass. Andromeda pulled it from her hands. '' For merlins sake cissa, its not even 9 o'clock yet. you shouldnt be drinking-'' she sniffed at it and her feature fell disappointment blaring. ''You poisoned it'' she whispered, staring at the pale wraith of a woman opposite her. she remember her nephew-

''Draco?'' She spun around to him, Draco was staring at his mother in horror, his coffee mug, on the ground in pieces

''We deserted, we dont deserve to live'' Narcissa said blackly. ''Bellas dead. Lucius is dead- what do we have left to live for- let us have death sister''

''Draco is this what you want?''

''No.'' he said determinedly, ''But its too late now isnt it''

'' You thought it was too late when Dumbledore died'' Andromeda said softly, ''But you were forgiven, and you have money. I can save you if youre prepared for what it will mean, but i will not save one unwilling to make something of themselves with what is left, Youve made many mistakes Draco, and i would see you alive and repenting of them, or not at all''

'' i wont be apologising to any wench of Potters, Granger or Weasley'' Draco said defiantly.

''Draco im serious. if you want to live prove to me you deserve it''

Her nephew glared at her, and Andromeda gave up. He was twisted by the hate from his father, despite the love his mother had for him, and it made him a very silly boy. She would not let him live to disgrace the last tatters of dignity she may carry from her family.

By the time Andromeda turned back to her sister it was too late for her, the poison had flowed through her and she uttered a final breath and passed. A moment later Draco was gone and she was clean of the last remnants of her family.

As morbid a thought as it was, Andromeda knew in her heart that their end had been bought themselves, neither sister with anyone who loved her. nor with anyone who would tell her stories once she was gone.

Just crazy bella and selfish Cissa.

Nobody but their mother had truly cared for them, certainly not their husbands, or selfish little Draco.

-and however Andromeda might have wished things were not as they were-She knew them, and so would not be mourning the justice finally served to them.

Ted was once more in the room with her, and she found courage in his arms, courage, and the knowledge that no matter her blood traits, she was a good wife and mother, and that she would be remembered. where her terrible sisters would not.

* * *

Authors note- watched the HP5 movie, and helena bonham carter gave me a respect for bellatrix that i never had before. i think however that andromeda- though a good person was not an angel either, and shared some of the rough edges her sisters shared. hence letting her sister and nephew die when she could have saved them, and refusing to shed tears. i do believe she really loved ted though, and through that redeemed herself

disclaimer- i dont even know if bella and narcissa will die or not, so no. im not JK - nor do i have any rights in this matter. just an over active imagination :)


End file.
